Dreams Come True
by HC247
Summary: CompletePocahontas and John Smith are finally together again, but can they overcome obstacles to stay that way? Chapters 13 rewritten bc, well, they stank before. PLease RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pocahontas" or any of the charcters in it. However, I do own Linda

The sun shone brightly through the top of a small hut in the small village near the Queuchonic River. Inside the hut, the light hit the eyes of a young woman, still in the land of dreams. A lazy smile was on her face as she enjoyed in her dreams what would never come to be in real life. In her dream, a man with hair the color of the sun held her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. In her dreams nothing could separate them. In her dreams, he was still alive.

The calling of the mockingbird jerked her awake, dissolving all of the pleasant dreams that she had fathomed. Pocahontas sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She blinked several times and strained to hear what sounded like a male voice calling her name. Her ears perked up at the sound of it, thinking that the impossible had occurred. However, a sheet of disappointment washed over her when she realized that it was only her father calling her.

Pocahontas rose, made her bed and went outside to answer the call. She found her father waiting patiently outside of her hut, gazing at the horizon. "Wingapo, Father." she said when she saw him. "I heard you calling me. Was there something that you needed to see me about?" Powhaton smiled at his only child. "Good morning to you as well my dear." he said, taking her hand. "Yes. I wanted to let you know that I must leave for a time with the trading company. If all goes well, I should be back within a few day's time." Pocahontas went to him then. "Be safe" she said as she hugged him. Powhaton nodded. "With all hope, I will be. I shall see you soon, my daughter."

Pocahontas waved to him as he left, then went looking for Nakoma. She felt she could use someone to talk to at this point. After searching for sometime with no success, Pocahontas retrieved her canoe and slowly paddled down the river. As she paddled, she allowed herself to dwell on the previous night's dreams. How real they had seemed, yet they were never real and she had to face the chance that they never would be. Of course she and fantasized about his return. the look on his face when he saw her again, the way he would hold her, and the way his eyes would shine when they would talk. It was all she had dreamed of in the fourteen months since he had been forced to leave.

She was so lost in her dream world that she didn't see the large rock that was quickly approaching or hear Nakoma's warning call. Only the force that came from the impact jolted her back to reality. She looked around frantically and saw Nakoma waving her arms on the bank, pointing to another large rock that was just ahead. Pocahontas thrust the paddle into the water and pushed with all the strength that she had. Her efforts were enough for the canoe turned almost one hundred eighty degrees. Knowing she had no time to waste, Pocahontas paddled with all her might against the strong current that threatened to overturn her small vessel.

When she was close enough to the shore, Nakoma rushed out to assist her friend in pulling the canoe ashore. Panting heavily, both girls collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the fight with the raging current. After a few moments, Pocahontas pushed herself up onto one elbow and stared at her friend. "Where in the world were you?" she asked. "I looked for you for almost an hour this morning." Nakoma regained her breath before answering. "I just help to save your life and all you can worry about is where I was this morning?" she teased. Pocahontas gave her a look. "I'm sorry. I needed someone to talk too and I couldn't find you." Nakoma cocked her head. "You were having those dreams again weren't you?" Pocahontas nodded. "It's so strange Nakoma. In my dreams, it feels like he's there with me, holding me in his arms. It's all so wonderful. Then I wake up and I'm alone." She shook her head. "I sound pathetic don't I?"

Nakoma shook her head. "Not pathetic. Just a woman who lost something very important to her and that is how she is dealing with it." Pocahontas smiled. "Thank you." she said. "Nakoma, do you ever think he'll return." Nakoma shrugged and a sly smile came to her lips. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Pocahontas gasped slightly. Before she could say a word, she heard the voice that had filled her dreams for the past year. "Ask me what?"

Pocahontas's head snapped up and turned in the direction of the voice. She stood to her feet, the tears welling up in her eyes as she saw her first and only love standing a mere ten feet away under the shade of the oak tree. John smiled at her as she slowly made her way over to him. Pocahontas reached out to place a hesitate hand alongside his face. "John?" she whispered. "Is it really you or am I dreaming again." John shook his head, took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "No, my love. You're not dreaming, although I must say that it does feel like one. I'm back." he said. "And I don't plan on going anywhere.

Those words were all it took. Pocahontas rushed forward at that moment, straight into his arms. The force was so great, the John stumbled backward a few steps because of it. However he quickly regained his balance and returned the embrace that was so freely given. He could feel Pocahontas shaking against him, her tears of joy soaking his clothing, yet he didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together again and could finally have a chance at a future together. He saw Nakoma slip away silently so that they could have some time alone to talk. When he felt Pocahontas relax, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Hush, my love." he said softly. "I'm here." "I thought you were dead." was her reply. John chuckled softly and took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry that you had to believe that. It pained me greatly to leave you before and I don't wan to put you through that again. I don't know what else to do accept apologize and hope that you can forgive me for leaving you." Pocahontas shook her head. "John, you have nothing, absolutely nothing to apologize for. You had to leave. If you didn't you surly would have died from infection. However, none of that matters now. All that matters is that you've finally come back to me. Just as I dreamed you would." John smiled, placed a finger underneath her chin, and tilted it upward to meet his lips in their first kiss since he had last left. John's hands left her face in order to encircle her waist and Pocahontas's arms found their way around his neck as the couple enjoyed their first embrace as reunited hearts.

After several moments, John broke the kiss. As he looked into her eyes, he saw his future just waiting to happen. He smiled as she took his hand and began to lead him away from the river. Yes, he was glad to be back with his friends and the woman he loved. His heart was full as he thought of their future together and everything that went with it. Today was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Pocahontas joined Nakoma by the river. the two friends were washing garments and just enjoying each other's company. When Nakoma questioned her friend about the previous day, Pocahontas beamed. "Oh, Nakoma," she breathed. "It was so wonderful being with him again. I still can't believe he's here, only a few miles in Jamestown." Nakoma smiled. "I'm glad you're happy again. I saw the way you acted during the year that he was gone. I can tell he makes you happy." Pocahontas smiled. "Thank you. He does make me happy and so much more that I can't describe."

"What can't you describe?" John asked as he walked up behind them. Nakoma's expression became nonchalant as Pocahontas jumped up to greet her beau. After a quick embrace, John joined the girls on the bank. "Nothing." Nakoma answered. "Pocahontas and I were just discussing someone very special and he made a comment." John's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Anyone I know." Pocahontas glanced at him. "Perhaps." she answered, then grinned.

"Well," John said, getting to his feet. "Nakoma, do you mind if I borrow Pocahontas for awhile." Nakoma pretended to critically consider the request before Pocahontas threw her a look. She smirked then waved the couple off with her hand. "Go ahead. I'm almost done here anyway." She pulled Pocahontas aside. "But I want details later." she said. Pocahontas laughed and nodded. Nakoma returned the nod and then took off toward the village.

When they were alone, John grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction. "John," Pocahontas laughed as he pulled her along. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." he answered without turning around. He continued to pull her along for about five minutes before they cam to the edge of a small clearing. Tied near the entrance to clearing were two magnificent horses. Pocahontas slowly approached the paint and stroked it gently. "John, they're beautiful." she said. "And they're all ours." he answered from where he sat on the bay's back. "At least for today. So what do you say, my love. Shall we go for a ride?"

Pocahontas giggled. "We shall." she answered as she mounted her horse. John smiled, then nudged his mount into a canter, taking off across the field, Pocahontas close behind. For the rest of the day, they simply enjoyed one another's company. Words were light-hearted and full of affection. The couple had several races, Pocahontas coming out first most of the time. John teased her good-naturedly about her winning and Pocahontas gave it right back. After a while, they dismounted and enjoyed the picnic lunch that John had prepared for them. They spent the afternoon in each other's arms, catching up on what had happened in their fourteen months of separation, discussing their dreams, both individually and their hopes for their relationship in the future.

It was not secret that both wanted marriage out of this, they both however wanted it at different times. John wanted to be married right away. In his mind, they had been apart for too long. The time had come to make this arrangement permanent. Pocahontas, however had a different thought. While she did love John with all of her heart, she wanted to wait. Yes, he had been gone a long period of time, but even before then, they had only known each other for perhaps two weeks. That wasn't enough time to build a marriage on. She wanted to get to know the man she had fallen in love with before she married him, even though she was certain that he was the one. Along the same lines, her father might bear the news better if he learned they planned to have a long engagement.

Several moments later, John stood to his feet and offered his hand to her. "Come. Let's get back. It getting dark." "You're right" she answered as she accepted his hand and he pulled her up with him. The couple mounted their horses and began the short ride back to Jamestown. "I should walk with you back to the village after we put the horses away." John said as the rode. "I don't think you should walk by yourself in the dark." Pocahontas chuckled. "Really, John. I've been going places by myself from the time I was ten. I think I'll be just fine walking the short distance alone. Besides, you look tired. You get your rest and I'll go home. Trust me. I'll be fine."

John reluctantly agreed and they continued to ride to their destination. Inside of John's head, a battle ensued. He wanted to propose to her as soon as possible, yet something was stopping him. He didn't know what it was, but something told him that now was not the right time do so. His mental battle was interrupted by a shrill whinny to his left. John's head snapped up and what he saw made him gasp for air. his gaze flickered first to the ground where the dead snake lay, then to the right to see a horse running at top speed away, then finally to the ground again where Pocahontas lay, unconscious from the bolt.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as John saw Pocahontas on the ground, he jumped of his mount and rushed to her side. " Pocahontas? Oh, Lord, please let her be alright" John breathed as he gathered her into his arms. He lifted her up on his mount, climbed on behind her and galloped toward Jamestown. Thomas saw him approaching. "John, what in the blazes has gotten into you? You act as if your being chased." John rode closer to allow Thomas to see Pocahontas' unconscious form in the candlelight. Thomas's jaw dropped. "John, what happened? Is she alive?" John nodded. "Yes, but she hit her head. A snake spooked her horse and she was thrown." Thomas immediately moved forward to assist John as he gently lifted her down and carried her inside. "Put her here." Thomas said as he led them into a small room with a single bed. John placed her gently down and simply watched for a moment. He couldn't lose her now. Not after just being reunited.  
"Thomas?" A soft voice floated through the door. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard voices in h-" The voice stopped dead and both men glanced up to see a young woman enter the room. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, her long blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Linda," Thomas replied as he moved toward her. "I thought you were resting." Linda continued to stare at Pocahontas's still form. "I was, however I heard you talking to someone and I was curious. Aren't you going to introduce me.?" she asked.  
Thomas glanced over at John, whose eyes never left his love's face. " Linda, this is John Smith. John was one of the original men that founded this colony and one of my best friends on the way over. John, this is Linda, my wife." Linda extended her hand and John was able to pull his attention away long enough to return the shake, which also gave him a better opportunity to examine his new friend. Standing only a mere five-foot-one-inch, Linda was very small, but very jubilant. She seemed to have an outer glow that just radiated from her face. She was also very pregnant. John guessed her to be about seven months along. He reminded himself that he must speak with his friend later. When he arrived, he had been in so much of a hurry to see Pocahontas, he had forgotten all of what else he had left behind. He now saw that much had happened in his absence and he was eager to hear all about it.

As he released Linda's hand, he saw her eyes travel back to the bed. "And who is this?" she asked. Thomas began to speak, but John held up a hand. "Let me." he said. Thomas nodded and backed down. John took a deep breath and told the story in it's entirety. Linda listened, fascinated by most, mouth agape at times. When he reached the present again, John concluded. "And then Thomas saw me approaching and came too meet me." Linda's brow lowered. "The poor thing." she murmured. "Thomas, we must get Dr. Walker."

Thomas was already halfway to the door as she spoke and returned a mere ten minutes later. the whole room watched with silent anticipation as the doctor examined her. When he finally began to pack his things, Linda was the only one able to speak. "Will she be alright?" Walker sighed. "It's hard to say. The impact to her skull was quite great. If she does wake up, the damage to be extensive. The only thing any of us can do is wait." He accepted his hat from Thomas and turned to leave. He had only placed one hand on the doorknob before turning back. "If you are believers, then prayers might be a great assistance as well."

The three watched solemnly as he left, all at once sending up silent prayers above for a miracle. After the door had shut behind him, Thomas turned to his friend. "John, you should go home." John shook his head deliberately. "No. I'm not leaving her." Thomas placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You must. You're no use to her at this point. It's better that you be half alive when she wakes up, not slumped from exhaustion." John opened his mouth to protest, but Linda cut in. "John, we'll care for her. You go home and get some sleep." John reluctantly agreed and left, still unsure if this was the right decision.

The next few days were the longest of John's life. Pocahontas did not seem to be improving and at the doctor's last visit, he had warned them to be ready for the worst. John refused to believe that she would be taken from him when they had been given a second chance. For five days, he kept vigil at her side, holding her limp hand in his as he talked to her, told her of his love. Thomas and Linda had been more than gracious in opening their home to him, allowing him to stay the entire day, only leaving to his home for sleep.

On the sixth day of his vigil, John felt almost exhausted. Though he had gone home to sleep, sleep often did not come. He had mostly lain wake, praying for her recovery. Only as few times and sleep been merciful and consumed him for a few precious hours. It was that sensation that John felt coming on now and unable to fight it, he succumbed to it. He picked one of the worst times to surrender to it. Only a few moments after he had fallen asleep, something was happening on the small bed at the opposite end of the room.

Pocahontas's eyelashes fluttered as she slowly came to. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her head jolted her back to the pillow. She managed to opened her eyes after blinking a few times and slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a small, but clean room, a small basin sat in the far left corner. She turned her head slightly to the right and spotted John in the opposite corner. Her head was slumped against his shoulder in sleep and he was snoring. Pocahontas chuckled to herself. She thought he had seemed to good be true. As she lie there, she vaguely remember ed what had happened. John's return, the ride in the meadow, a snake... Pocahontas struggled to sit up. Where was she? When she tried to speak, she successfully managed to get out one name. "John?"

John let out a loud grunt before awakening. He rubbed his eyes, blinked and glanced around the room. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on Pocahontas staring at him with confusion. John?' she asked again. "What going on?" John leapt from his chair, called Thomas and Linda and rushed to her side. "Pocahontas, thank God you're awake. Are you alright? How do You feel?" She watched him with wide eyes. "John, what happened? I feel fine, though my head is rather sore." Thomas and Linda barged in at that moment and both were pleasantly surprised to see he awake. Over Pocahontas's protests, Thomas went to fetch the doctor to inform him of what had happened. While waiting for his arrival, John introduced Linda to Pocahontas and then proceeded to explain to her about the accident. "You've been out cold for five days now." John said as he held her. "I thought I had lost you."

Before Pocahontas could answer, Thomas burst through the door, Dr. Walker on his heels. He quickly examined the patient and gave her a clean bill of health, something that he called an absolute miracle. Walker advised John to leave her here for another week's time before bringing her back home. John nodded and bid the doctor good day. the next week was spent making sure Pocahontas was comfortable. She could honestly say she was not bored. If she wasn't conversing with Linda, she was with John, who was constantly making sure she was alright. By the third day, she was ready to deck the man if he didn't leave her alone for a moment.

When the day came for her to return home, John insisted on escorting her back. After a quick good-bye and well wishes from Thomas and Linda, the couple set off for the village. Most of the walk was silent, though they did make small talk part of the way there. John's arm was nestled against her waist, the purpose he said was to keep her steady, but both knew it was simply an excuse for the real reason of wanting it there and she did not protest.

When the entered the village, Pocahontas saw her father standing in the center, looking none to happy. When he spotted the couple, he came toward them and Pocahontas could tell that something was wrong. She placed a hand on John's arm to stop him. "John, perhaps it would be better if I went on alone from here." When John gave her a confused look, she simply glanced toward her father. John followed her gaze and saw the chief storming toward him. "If you wish." he said. You're sure you're alright?" Pocahontas nodded. "Positive." John nodded and leaned in to kiss her good-bye. She did not offer her lips, only her cheek. This surprised John, but he kissed it softly, squeezed her hand, and was off without a backward glance.  
Pocahontas watched him go, then turned to find her father towering over her, his eyes filled with rage. "Pocahontas, I need to speak with you. In private." he said through clenched teeth. Pocahontas nodded mutely and followed her father into his longhouse. "What is it, Father?" she asked. "Pocahontas, When did that man show up here?" Pocahontas narrowed her eyes. "About eight days ago. Oh, Father, it was wonderful. Nakoma surprised me and-" she stopped dead when she saw her father's gaze. "I forbid you to see him. Do you understand me?" Pocahontas was speechless "But why?" "Because I don't. He's irresponsible. and it seems that it is consuming you as well" "Why is that" Pocahontas asked, her anger flaring "Why? Let's start with the little horse escapade. Pocahontas, you could have been killed." "That wasn't John's fault!" she said. "I don't care if it was or not. He still could have at least told me what happened. I come home from my trip to find my daughter missing. Nakoma had no idea where you were. all she knew is that you were with him. I had to have one of the warriors find you." "Father, I'm sorry." she started, but he cut her off. "It's either him or me. Take your pick." Pocahontas's mouth dropped. "father, surly you can't make me choose between my people and John.." Powhaton glared at her. "You must." Pocahontas sighed "Fine. I choose him." "What did you say!?" her father asked. "H-I-M .Him." Pocahontas said. With that, she stormed out of the hut, leaving her surprised father behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Pocahontas stormed into her hut where John was waiting for her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "My father had the nerve to tell me that I had to choose between you and  
  
him." she answered. "Who'd you choose" John asked. "You of course"  
  
Pocahontas said. " I would never leave you, you know that. I'm just upset  
  
that my father would do this to me".   
  
Pocahontas sat down on her sleeping mat, pulled her knees to her chest and sighed deeply. John slowly made his way over, sat down beside her to place a comforting arm around her. "I honestly have no idea what to say, Pocahontas. I never meant to become a barrier between you and your father. I thought we were on good terms."  
  
She looked him in the eyes and slowly turned her head. "I suppose now is just as good a time as any to tell you this," she answered. John looked at her, a confused look on his face. "Tell me what?"  
  
She turned to face him again. "While you were gone, another feud started between our people. Some of our tribes crops began disappearing and to my father, it only seemed natural that the settlers were the guilty ones." John looked at her with shock. "They would never do anything like that." he defended. "Not with Thomas and the others in charge!."   
  
"Calm down." she told him. "Later on we discovered that one of our own warriors was stealing food and he was punished, but ever since then, my father has had the littlest bit of resentment towards your people."   
  
"The ever visous cycle continues." John muttered. Pocahontas solemnly nodded in agreement. By this time, the sun was beginning to set. John looked out the small window in the hut and slowly got to his feet. "It's getting late." he said. I'd better be getting back." She looked at her with concern. "Are you going to be okay." he asked. She nodded silently and he held her tight for a few minutes. "Don't hesitate to come if you need me." he whispered into her hair. She nodded again. "I will." she whispered as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
John finally pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She had been crying and his shirt was wet to prove it. He pulled her close once more, slowly kissing her goodnight. She clung tightly to him, neither wanting to let go. Finally, Pocahontas broke the kiss and hugged him a third time as he stepped through the door. "Goodnight" John whispered. he smiled and winked as he left. "Goodnight" Pocahontas answered. As she stepped back into her hut, she once again gave silent thanks for John and for his steadfast love. She also asked for her father to not judge one person by many others mistakes. With that, she slipped into her dreams. A world where, for her was perfect.  
  
Over in the next hut, Powhaton had witnessed the exchange of affections between John and his daughter. For an ever so slight moment, he regretted his act of the hours before. However, he had quickly rebuked the thought. One was no different from the rest and if he had anything to say about it, John's time with his daughter would not last. 


	5. Chapter 5

A loud knock on the door of his small Jamestown home caused John to stir slightly in his sleep. The faint sound of thunder and rain falling from the heavens, as if to give the earth it's much long desired quenching of it's thirst, also inhibited his eardrums. he groaned softly and rolled over so his back was to the window, trying to tune out the naturally enticing sounds, that now were becoming quite the annoyance to him. His effort was without results, however, as the knocking persisted. Thinking it was Thomas with the latest news on his expectant wife, John reluctantly made himself rise from his peaceful slumber. He grabbed his robe, draped over a nearby chair, threw it on and secured the belt tightly around his waist. The loud knocking continued and John was growing more annoyed by the second. Thomas and his wife, Linda were expecting the birth of their first child. Thomas had taken it upon himself to alert John every time he suspected the child was to be delivered, no matter what time of day or night. Needless to say, the pattern of false alarms had finally gotten to John along with all the late night wake-up calls.   
  
"Thomas, you've better be right this time if you ever want your sleep again" John grumbled, pushing his hair, dissolved from sleep, back out of his face. He neared the door and gave it great pull inward,as to express his annoyance. "Thomas, I'm warning you!-" he started, but stopped as soon as he saw his guest. Pocahontas stood on his doorstep, soaked from the harsh rainfall. Her limp hair clung to her head and arms as she hugged them around her to try to keep as warm as possible. She was shivering violently from the cold. John stared at her in shock, not believing she had come all this way in the storm. Something must have gone terribly wrong at the village. She managed a weak smile. "Wingapo" she said softly, in the traditional Indian greeting. John said nothing in return. Instead he pulled her into his arms and held her close while he shut the door.  
  
She shook violently against him and drank in the warmth of his body heat. John rubbed he back in small circles, trying to warm her. Finally, she was warm enough that she could pull back and look into his eyes. John let go of her and went back into his room. When he returned, he had another robe similar to his in his hand. "Here" he said, handing her the robe. "Get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death of cold. You can wear this in the meantime." he said with a smile. "Yes, mother" Pocahontas quipped, returning his smile as she accepted the robe.  
  
When she returned a few minutes later, John was building a fire in his small fireplace. He had made a comfterable place to sit by placing a mound of pillows on the floor, along with a blanket to keep them warm. John turned when he heard her approach. "Hey," he smiled, "you look a whole lot better." "I feel better." she smiled back as she met him in a tender embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you." she whispered. John smiled and softly brushed her lips with his. "It's mutual." he whispered back. "I love you, Pocahontas. I hope you know that." She smiled at him. "I know you do. And I love you as well." John smiled and softly kissed her once more. Then he took her hand and lead her to the stack of pillows. He sat down on one and Pocahontas followed suit, laying her head on his shoulder, as he carefully placed and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
They sat there together for sometime, just enjoying each other's company. Both wondered what it would be like to just sit together by the fire like this every night, just to enjoy being together. Both were hoping that someday, it could be. And maybe it would. John finally broke the silence. "So," he said. "why did you come here so late?" Pocahontas looked at him and sighed. "After you left, my father and I got into a huge argument."   
  
"What about?" John inquired, his eyes deep with concern for his beloved. She looked at him and took a deep breath before she began. "My father went behind my back and promised my hand in marriage to one of the warriors. It was only after you left that he had the audacity to tell me. Well, one thing led to another until I just got so mad that I left." she shrugged. "And as of right now I have no intention of going back."  
  
John shook his head in disgrace. "This is all my fault." he murmured. "I'm so sorry." he said, turning to face her. "Oh John, no." Pocahontas said placing a hand on his cheek, "No my love, never. This is no fault of yours. I'm sick of my father trying to control my life and for once I rebelled. This has nothing what so ever to do with you."  
  
John smothered a yawn and glanced at the window. It was still very dark outside and morning was only a few hours away. "Listen, Pocahontas." John said. "You can sleep here tonight and in the morning, we're going to your village to try to sort this thing out. I hate having to see you this way and it won't stop unless you and your father come to an agreement. You can take my room tonight. It's at the end of the hall, last door on your right. I love you. Good night. I'll see you in the morning." he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She shook her head and smiled back at him as she made her way down the hall. John smiled to himself as he grabbed the blanket off the floor and made his way over to the sofa. Making himself comftorable, he tried to fathom how in the world he could help Pocahontas make up with her father. "It's not going to be easy." he muttered to himself. "But I've got to try if I ever want to have a normal relationship. Good grief, it's a good thing I love her so much. It's a very good thing." 


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came to the Jamestown colony, bringing about a new day and new opportunities. Birds, hoping to get the best meal, hopped along the ground, searching for their breakfast. Elsewhere, people began to awaken to another day of ordinary life. A few could even be seen outside of their homes, greeting neighbors, sweeping front walks, and chasing rambunctious children.  
  
Despite all the hustle and bustle outside, inside of one small Jamestown home, a young women still slept. Sunlight streamed in through the curtained windows, as if to cast a halo of light around her. Slowing stirring, Pocahontas awoke to a typical morning in Jamestown. Blinking against the light, she shielded her eyes from the rays with one hand as she slowing began to take in her surroundings. This wasn't her hut in the village. Why was she in a strange room with no one around?  
  
Slowly her memory returned and she began recalling the event's of the night before. She was in John's home in the Jamestown colony. Pocahontas flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes. As she lay there, she slowly let her mind wander to the night before and how the argument with her father had begun........  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Pocahontas!!"  
  
Her father's voice interrupted her slumber and she groaned softly as she rolled over, trying to block the sound out of her head. "Pocahontas!!" the call came again.  
  
Pocahontas reluctantly threw her covers off and went to answer the call. "Yes father?" she inquired as she stepped into his long house. She squinted against the darkness, where she could make out to figures. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that her father was their with one of his braves. They were in deep conversation. What her father wanted with her though, she had no idea.  
  
Pocahontas softly cleared her throat to make her presence known. At her sound, the men stopped talking and turned to face her. Pocahontas timidly stepped inside. "You wanted to see me father?' she inquired.  
  
Powhaton nodded and motioned for her to come closer. She obeyed and he took her hands in his as she reached him. "Thank you for coming so quickly, my dear," Powhaton said. "I know it is late, but this matter can not wait another until tomorrow." Pocahontas looked at him with confusion. "This matter?" she asked. "Father, what is going on?"  
  
Powhaton then released one of her hands and took one of the brave's hand in it's place. "Naco has asked me for your hand in marriage." he said, placing her hand in Naco's and pressing them together. "And I have given him my consent." He looked at his daughter, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Pocahontas looked from one to the other in disbelief. Naco smiled and squeezed her hand. "I look forward to our life together, my princess." he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. Powhaton was beaming with pride. Pocahontas quickly withdrew her hand from his grip. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you" she said to Naco. "My daughter!!" Powhaton said to shock.  
  
She whirled around to face him. "How dare you!!!" she said to her father. "Trying to run my life by promising my hand to someone without even asking me first!!?" Powhaton glared at her. "It's for your own good." he defended. "I am not going to have you acting irresponsibly. It's time you settle down and become grow up. Not chasing after dreams that will never come true!"  
  
Pocahontas's eyes widened as the pieces began to come together. "This is about John isn't it?" she said. "You don't want me with him so know you're doing everything in your power to make it happen."   
  
"Pocahontas, you don't understand. He's not right for you. He's.. He's.."  
  
"Different?" she said, growing more angry by the minute. Powhaton just glared at her. "He's not for you. You need someone dependable, solid, not someone who fills your head with crazy dreams and stories.  
  
Pocahontas's last nerve had snapped. "For your information, John is everything you said and more. He is dependable and solid. He has shown me how it feels to love and to be loved in return. And even though he may fill my head with crazy dreams, together we will make them come true. He makes me feel like I can do anything and supports me no matter what. And yes, he may be different, but it's our differences that help us grow. And Father, I'm not going to sit around and let you run my life. I love John and we will be married someday. If you can't accept that, I'm leaving." she said. "For good."  
  
Powhaton stood speechless as she ran out of the hut as she left both Naco and him both staring at each other, confusion and amazement on both of their faces....  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Pocahontas slowly opened her eyes once more to the bright sunlight. After she had run out her father's hut, she had made her way here. She slowly sat up and climbed out of bed. The robe John had lent her the night before was draped over a chair and with it was a pair of slippers with a small note attached.  
  
Pocahontas,  
  
Put these slippers on when you get up. The floors get cold during the night. These will keep you feet warm.  
  
I hope we can solve your problem together.  
  
I'll see you in the morning. I love you!  
  
John  
  
Pocahontas smiled as she read it and shook her head. Leave it to hi to be worried about her. She quickly dressed in the robe and slippers and made her way up the hall to the kitchen.  
  
John sat at the kitchen table, writing a letter. The quill in his hand moved quickly as he penned his greeting to whoever the letter was for. Pocahontas had never seen him wear glasses before, as he did know. She padded her way into the kitchen to greet him.  
  
When John saw her, he smiled and set down his quill. "Hey" he said as he rose to greet her. "You look at ton better than last night." She smiled as she took his hands in her's. "I slept very well thanks to you." John pulled her to him then and held her close, rocking her back and forth. Pcahontas closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, enjoying the time of being in his arms.  
  
A sudden opening and slamming of the front door caused her head to snap up in surprise. She felt John leap away from her as his reaction. Both looked at each other, then towards the door. Thomas stood in the doorway, panting heavily. Finally looking up, he looked at Pocahontas in surprise. "I didn't know you were going to be here." he panted. Pocahontas glanced to John, who shrugged, then back to Thomas. "Hello to you as well" she said, an edge of sarcasm to her voice.  
  
Thomas held up a hand, still breathing heavily. "I'm sorry." he manage dot get out. "I was in a hurry and said the first thing that came to mind." "Thomas," John said, what's the matter?" he said, noticing the look of alarm on his friends face. Catching his breath, Thomas stood straight. "It's Linda." he breathed. "she's gone into labor." 


	7. Chapter 7

No sooner had the news had left Thomas's mouth, Pocahontas, a look of alarm and urgency in her eyes, turned to face John. As she awaited his reaction, she was surprised to see a look of pure agitation on his face. She was even more surprised from the words that came from his mouth. "Man, Thomas!" John's annoyance began to clearly show. "When are you going to learn. For heaven's sakes, she's not even due for another three weeks yet! There is no possible way she could be in labor!"  
  
Thomas shot a pleading look towards Pocahontas, who just looked on helplessly, wishing she could do something to help. She gave him an apologetic look back, both for John's behavior and not being of any assistance. When he saw she could be of no help, Thomas turned his attention back to John, who was still waiting for an explanation. Seeing no other way out, Thomas complied. "John, she told me herself." John shrugged. "So?" Thomas looked him straight in the eye when he replied. "The other times she was always too out of breath to speak clearly. I panicked and came to you for help. I'm sorry I bothered you all of those other times that ended up being false alarms, but darn it John, this time I'm sure!"  
  
That was all Pocahontas needed to hear. Darting forward, she grabbed Thomas's arm and pulled him toward the door. her actions startled both John and Thomas and both watched as she dragged Thomas out of the house. When John found his voice again, his surprise at her and his annoyance clearly showed. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.   
  
Pocahontas whirled around to face him, almost throwing Thomas into the door frame in the process. "John, perhaps Thomas did disrupt you many times because if false alarms and I'm also sure he's sorry. But right now he needs us and I for one am very surprised at you." Her words hit him at his center and he realized he was acting like a child. He was about to apologize when his pride got the better of him and it rose it's head once again.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, he stood his ground. "Pocahontas, how can you be so sure this is not a false alarm as well? For all we know it could be." he reasoned aloud. She nodded. "That is always a possibility, you are correct. But women know their own bodies pretty well and usually have a good idea when the time is right for bearing children." When he was about to interrupt her, she held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Now whether this be the time or not, I am going to help him. I need you to go to the village and bring Nakoma back to Thomas's home along with the Jamestown doctor if he is here. Meet us at his cabin when you fetch them." Those words said, she led Thomas out of the cabin and back to his home. John stood silently for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. After a second, he threw up his hands and went to find Nakoma and the doctor.  
  
When he arrived at the village, the place was bustling with the activity of a new day. He remembered Pocahontas telling him that harvest season was soon approaching and it was for this that he gave reason to the flurry of people all around. He knew she would be glad to see her village prospering so and this made him smile. Soon his task came back to his mind and he frowned. Finding Nakoma in all of this would be hard enough, but no one else spoke English. He could only think of one other person that could. Chief Powhaton. John quickly eliminated that possibility. The chief was not someone he wanted to cross paths with at this point in time. He decided it would be up to him to find Nakoma.  
  
Shielding his eyes from the sun, John quickly scanned the fields for any sight of her. He repeated this action for several minutes before finally deciding to give up and try another part of the village. Just as he was about to turn away, he thought he spotted her in the distance. She was carrying what looked like a heavy basket of corn on her head as she made her way to what looked like a storehouse. Not waiting to lose sight of her, he sprinted down the hill towards the figure.  
  
When he came within fifty yards of her, John placed his hands to his mouth and called out her name. The figure turned and John saw immediately that he had made a mistake. Clearly this was not Nakoma. Nakoma knew him. This young woman now looked at him with panic in her doe eyes. Before he could utter a word, she turned and ran quickly away from him.  
  
"Excellent" John muttered. "The last thing I need right now is to cause an uproar." He turned and started going back towards Jamestown when a voice stopped him. "John?" John turned and saw Nakoma standing behind him. John wanted to hug her. Instead he turned around to face her, grateful to see a friendly face for once. "Nakoma! Boy am I glad to see you." Nakoma looked confused. "John, if you're here to see Pocahontas, she's not here. In fact I haven't seen her since yesterday." John shook his head. "Don't worry about her. She spent the night at my cabin."  
  
At the look on Nakoma's face, John immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. He could feel the heat crawling up his face as he struggled to make a quick recovery. "Nakoma, that came out wrong. It's not what you think. Nothing happened. She had a argument with her father, left and came to my home in the middle of the night. I couldn't turn her away, so she took my bed while I slept on the sofa. I promise you, nothing happened. I care about her too much to let it. Trust me."  
  
Seeing that Nakoma was beginning to relax, he continued. "Anyway, I was looking for you." "What for?" she asked. John took a much needed breath before he continued. "Thomas showed up at my cabin the morning, hysterical because his wife went into labor. I thought it was just another false alarm, but Pocahontas is convinced it's the real thing. She sent me to get you and the doctor. I'm guessing you know what to do?"  
  
Nakoma nodded. "Yes, I've delivered many children here in the village, but I'm not sure, you do things the same way." John was getting impatient. "Look Nakoma, I was just sent to get you. Pocahontas is already irritated with me for not believing Thomas. I don't need her to get really angry with me for not doing this, so will you please just come and see what she needs?"  
  
Nakoma watched him with raised eyebrows until he was done. "Calm down John, I never said I wouldn't help. Now how long ago did Thomas show up at your home?" she asked. John shrugged. "I don't know. At least an hour ago." Nakoma's eyes grew large. "Come on." she said. "If this is the real thing, we don't have much time." She took off running toward Jamestown, leaving John watching helplessly, before he too followed in her pursuit. 


	8. Chapter 8

By the time John had caught up with Nakoma, she was already halfway to the cornfields that separated the village from the forest. John panted heavily as he ran. He had always considered himself pretty athletic and in good shape, but Nakoma easily gave him a run for his money when it came to running long distances. He swore the woman must be part deer, the way her long strides seemed to carry her effortlessly across the wide fields of her village. He knew that Pocahontas was also a fast runner, but to him it seemed that Nakoma could easily beat her, given the opportunity.

So lost in his thoughts was he that he never noticed Nakoma come to a dead stop and almost knocked her off her feet when he ran into her. John mumbled a quick apology while helping to steady her so she wouldn't fall. She assured him it was no harm done and he in return asked her why she had stopped so suddenly. His answer came when he followed Nakoma's gaze across the way. John's eyes grew large and a chill ran down his spine when he saw the chief approaching. His first instinct was to run in the other direction. This surprised him. He had never been a coward, but something about the man was able to intimidate him.

He was about to take a step in the opposite direction when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Nakoma glaring at him. "Where are you going?" she hissed silently. "The same place you are. " John replied. "Jamestown. Remember? Thomas needs us?" Nakoma nodded. "I know. We will go after a few moments. The chief is coming right now." "Yeah, so?" John asked. Nakoma's eyes grew narrow. "Have you no respect, John. The chief is the most powerful man in the tribe, not to mention the father of the woman that you love, at least I assume you do." John rose to his full six-foot-one-inch frame and met her challenging gaze. "Of course I love her. Why would you question that?"

Nakoma's relaxed and her voice softened. "I apologize John. I don't question it, but if you truly love her as much as you claim you do, then her father should not pose a problem. I know he can be difficult at times, but you work together to try to get around that. Now I know she's not here, you could try and smooth things over on your own. If not completely, then at least start it. If nothing else John, just remember this. Love is patient, kind and endures through all circumstances, no matter the difficulty." Nakoma turned and went to greet the chief, John following silently behind. He was surprised at how much her words had impacted him. Was that the type of love he was showing toward Pocahontas? Was he willing to endure anything with her, even if it tested him to his very limits? He knew for a fact he certainly been patient with her and Thomas this morning and he knew he must apologize. He decided at that very moment that he would do his very best to live up to the standards that he was raised by and to do everything in his power to show that kind of love to her, even if it meant dealing with her father at times such as these. He was called out of his thoughts by Nakoma clearing her throat.

John raised his head, only to come face to face with the very man that he had previously made a definite effort to avoid at all costs. The chief stood in front of him, arms crossed and watching him with a stern gaze. "Chief Powhaton." John said softly, nodding respectfully. "John Smith." Powhaton replied, repeating the gesture, which surprised the captain. "Wingapo Nakoma." Powhaton acknowledged her presence. Nakoma silently returned the greeting and muttered something in rapid Algonquen. The chief nodded and replied, leaving John watching them with a confused look on his face

After a few minutes the two stopped and the chief turned back to John. "Nakoma tells me that you know where my daughter is." John nodded. "Yes, sir. I do. She's a t Thomas's house in Jamestown. His wife has gone into labor and she sent me to retrieve Nakoma. I had just done so when you arrived and we were headed to Jamestown to get the doctor and then go back to his house to be of some assistance. The chief listened silently and when he was done, motioned for John and Nakoma to follow. Leaning in next to Nakoma, John whispered "Where are we going?" "Jamestown." She said without turning to face him. Once again, John felt like throwing up his hands in frustration. He was learning more and more about Pocahontas's culture and ways. While some was fascinating, other areas were downright new and quite confusing at times. Despite this, Nakoma's words rang through his mind and his vow came back to him. He then came out of his thoughts and followed the chief and Nakoma toward Jamestown to where his future waited.

……..Later…..

John burst through the door of Thomas's small cabin; Nakoma and the chief following close behind. He scanned the room for Pocahontas and finally spotted her in a small side room. She met his gaze and hurried out to meet him. When she reached him, John took her hands in his as she asked. "Did you get everyone?" John nodded. "Nakoma and your father are here and Dr. Walker is on his way." "Thank you so much." She said, pulling him close to her. John allowed her to hold him and he rested his head on top of hers for a moment. A moment later, she lifted her head, which startled him. "Did you say my father is here as well?"

John nodded. "Nakoma and I ran into him on the way here." Pocahontas looked worried. "Did he say anything to you?" John shook his head. "Just asked me where you were and then followed us here. He was surprisingly cordial. Maybe this is our chance to talk with him." Pocahontas shook her head. "No, it's too soon. It was only last night that he tried to arrange my marriage to Naco." "Naco?" John asked, trying not to laugh. "What kind of name is Naco?" Pocahontas smirked. "His parents weren't too good with names. He has a sister called Socko." At this John burst into outright laughter and Pocahontas snickered along with him, not able to contain it.

They were interrupted by Nakoma a few moments later. "Pocahontas," she said. "The doctor needs your help. Linda's contractions are getting worse and the doctor is not specialized in child birth." "Of course, I'll be right there." She answered. Nakoma nodded and went back to the room. "I have to go." Pocahontas said, turning back to John. "Stay with Thomas and make sure the poor man doesn't hyperventilate." She smiled and turned to go, but John pulled her back. When she gave him a look, he said nothing, but pulled her to him, took her face in his hands, and softly placed his lips on hers in a brief, gentle kiss.

When he pulled back after only a second, Pocahontas smiled. "What was that for?" she asked. John smiled. "Just because." Pocahontas smiled back and went to assist Nakoma. John was still smiling when he turned to find Thomas sitting on couch a few feet away. "So Thomas," John said. "Are you ready to become a father?" Thomas looked up at him surprised. "Why would you care." He said, a denfensive edge to his voice. "You basically told me to go take a flying leap when I came this morning."

John was startled at his response and realized why Thomas was acting so strangley. He knew it was time to make peace with his best friend. "Thomas, I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk this morning and I apologize. Someone talked some sense into me this afternoon and I sincerely apologize." Thomas rose from where he sat and made his way over to John. "John, I'm scared out of my wits. How will I know what I'm supposed to do? What if I mess up? There won't be anyone there to fix it! And Linda! How can I provide for a family? I don't even have a job yet! I really did it this time, John. I'm in way over my head."

John waited until Thomas was finished. "Listen to me." He commanded, taking the young man by the shoulders. "You will be a great father. You're younger than I am and look at you. You're married to a wonderful woman, who adores you, have a beautiful home, and soon another person who will love you. In all honesty, Thomas, I should be jealous of you." Thomas chuckled. "I guess I am pretty lucky." John nodded. "Of course you are. I hope to have the same luck one day." Thomas glanced back at him. "You have Pocahontas. I wouldn't say you're doing terrible." John nodded again. "You're right. And Lord willing, someday we'll be in the same position and you can keep me from hyperventilating." The two friends shared a laugh before embracing. After releasing Thomas, John stood back and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine," he said. Thomas only nodded. He noticed Pocahonast coming into the room and turned to face her with John following suit. John expected to see joy on her face and was surprised to find fear and concern. "Pocahontas, what is it?" Pocahontas said nothing but turned to Thomas. "The doctor needs you." was all she said. Thomas turned frantic. "Is Linda alright?" Pocahontas looked solemn. "He didn't say. All he said was that I needed to fetch the husband and from the tone of his voice, I suggest you come." With that, she turned and went back to Nakoma and Linda, leaving Thomas and John standing in the living room, shock on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time John was able to pull himself out of his state of shock, Pocahontas had already retreated to the small room to be of further assistance. Placing a hand to his forehead to smooth back his golden hair, he glanced once again over at his friend. Thomas had returned to his place on the nearby sofa, head in his hands. His shoulders shook as he cried silent tears of fear for his young wife. John's heart went out to the younger man and he made his way over to sit beside him.

"Are you alright Thomas?" he asked softly. "Do you want me to go in with you." Thomas didn't answer, but finally faced him and allowed John to see his tear-stained face. "What if something happens, John? What if I lose her? I don't know how I would go on!" John nodded silently. He knew that feeling all too well. It was one of the worst feelings one could ever experience. To lose the one you love was almost worse than losing your own life, especially when your life together had just begun.

John shifted on the couch and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thomas, all you can do is hope for the best. From the sound of things, there is nothing that you can do except to be there for her right now. Let her know that you love her, even if she already does. That's one thing that you can never hear enough of, trust me." Thomas had dried his eyes by then and gotten his emotions under control. He chucked slightly. "Now I think I know how you felt last year when you had to leave Pocahontas behind." He shook his head, brows raised. "I don't know how you handled it." John sighed deeply. "Trust me, my friend." He said. "It was not any easy thing. It was all that I could do not to break down. I had to keep believeing that the separation wasn't forever, that we would be together again someday. If not in this life, then for all eternity."

Thomas nodded in understanding. "I'm hoping for the former." He said, a wry smile on his face. John smirked. "Aren't we all." The two friends were interupted once again by Pocahontas's presence in the room. "Are you coming, Thomas?" she asked. "Linda is asking for you." The calmness that had been in Thomas's brown eyes was gone now and replaced by panic that had been there only minutes before. "Is is alright? What's going on?" Pocahontas didn't answer, but only glanced toward the room. "I think you should go and see for yourself."

Thomas said nothing, but nodded solemnly and tured to walk away. Before he had taken a step, John stopped him. "Is there anything at all I can do?" Thomas turned back to face them. "Pray." John nodded. "You know I will." Thomas returned the nod, then went to to wife. After Thomas dissappeared from sight, John turned back to his beloved. :Pocahontas, don't lie to me." he said. "What is wrong with Linda?" Pocahontas sighed as she took his hand. "I don't know" she said, her voice beginning to break. "This is the first childbirth that I have ever seen. Nakoma has always been the one to take care of matters such as these. John, I hate seeing anyone in pain, you know that. Especially a good friend. I just hope that she'll be alright." John drew her too him then and simply held her for a few moments. She was not crying, but the way that she clung to him in those few moments told him all he needed to know. She was afraid. Afraid of losing a friend and afraid of not being able to help to ease the pain that her friend was feeling. John knew this feeling as well. He knew because he was feeling it too.

The moment was interrupted by John sensing someone's presence in the room with them. He lifted his head to see Powhaton standing on the opposite end of the room, arms crossed, looking none to happy. Refusing to be intimidated by this man any longer, John gave him a small nod before replacing his head back on top of hers only seconds before. "Your father is here." He whispered in her ear. He felt her shift against him and he released her.

She stepped from the comfort of his embrace and finally came face to face with the very man she had run from only twenty-four hours before. "Father." She acknowledged him politely. Powhaton did nothing, but began to approach the couple. Pocahontas felt the sudden urge to bolt but John's arm around her waist stopped her. He placed his lips close to her ear and whispered. "You need to talk to him. Not only for your sake, but also for my sanity." She smiled to herself and turned her head up to meet his gaze. He smiled back down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be outside if you need anything." She nodded and placed a hand alongside his face. "Thank you. However, I believe that this is something I need to do myself."

John nodded in understanding and squeezed her hand before heading toward the cabin door. When he was gone, Pocahontas once again turned to face her father. "Hello Father." she stated. "What are you doing here?" Powhaton looked her straight in the eyes when he answered. "I've come to take you back to the village. Your marriage to Naco has already been announced." Upon hearing this, Pocahontas wanted to tell her father off like never before. Before she could, however, she remembered what John had said and kept her anger in check. Instead, she calmly approached him. "I'm sorry Father, but I'm not going back to the village with you and I am not going to marry Naco." Powhaton narrowed his eyes at her. "You will do as I tell you." he growled through clenched teeth. "I am your father and you must obey me."

Pocahontas was finding it harder and harder to control herself and found herself wishing that John was with her. Then she realized that he was. He was in her heart and supporting her with his love. She unclenched her fists and tried to speak calmly. "Father, I realize that you are only doing what you feel is best for me." When he was about to interrupt her, she held up a hand, then continued. "I realize that you think you are trying to protect me by keeping me away from John, but in reality you are only causing me more pain. I'm a not a child anymore, Father. I'm a grown woman with my own heart and mind and I don't need your protection any more.

By this time Powhaton had calmed to the point in which he could place his hand's on his daughter's shoulders. "Pocahontas, you know that I love you and only want what is best for you. Why do you fight me so?" Pocahontas sighed deeply. Why couldn't her father understand? "I don't mean to fight with you father! How do you think I feel raising my voice to you? Do you think that brings me happiness? It doesn't. Not by any means does it. However, you can't seem to get past the fact that I am no longer a child and I know what is best for me. I don't need you to decide my life because I am capable of doing things on my own. That doesn't mean that I won't ever need you! Every girl always needs her father, but I need someone else as well. Someone who loves me and I love in return. I can't go through with an arranged marriage, especially when I am in love with such a wonderful man. Father, can't you see how happy I am?"

Powhaton let out a long breath before replying. "Yes, my daughter, I can." Pocahontas looked confused. "Then why are you going to such lengths to try to control my life?" Powhaton glanced at her before he turned away. "Because I want to be apart of that happiness." Pocahontas stared wide-eyed at her father. "That is why you have done all this? Father of course you are a part of my happiness. You are all I had when mother died. Without you, I don't know where I would be." Powhaton finally turned back. "I'm sorry, Pocahontas. It just seemed to me that whenever that man came into the pictures, the only words between us were words of spite and anger." She once again was amazed. "You think that John was the cause of our arguments? Father, no. If anything, john was the one to support me when we did have words. He wants us to get along. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be talking with you know. Isn't there any way that you can put yourself aside and wish for my happiness?"

Powhation smiled gently. "You really love him, don't you." Pocahontas returned the smile. "With all of my heart." Powhaton sighed. "Then I suppose that I could grow to do to same and accept him as a son." Pocahontas threw herself into her father's embrace then, and hugged him with all her strength. "Thank you." she said. "This is the best thing that you could have ever done for me." This was the scene that John saw as he watched through the window. When Pocahontas released her father, she saw John in the window and smiled and motioned for him to come in. John beamed as he walked through the door. He was glad that she had made peace with her father. Her whole demeanor had changed and the sparkle was back in her eyes. This was the woman that he had fallen in love with.

When he re-entered the house, Pocahontas rushed over to grab his hand. "I take it you worked everything out?" John whispered. She nodded. "Yes. thank you for all your support" John smiled. "Your welcome. You know that would do anything for you." She said nothing, but gave him a large smile. When they reached the place where her father stood. John was first to move. "Chief Powhaton." he said. "John Smith," the chief replied. "I feel that I owe you an apology. My daughter tells me that it was you who convinced her to speak with me?" John nodded. "Yes, sir I did. I couldn't stand to see the way this feud was hurting her." Powhaton nodded again. "I see. I must thank you for that, John. It seems that my daughter has made her choice and there is nothing that I can do to change her mind. For this reason, I give you my blessing. Take care of her." John found he couldn't speak, but somehow managed to choke out five words. "Thank you, Sir. I will."

Powhaton nodded and turned to leave, stopping only to hug his daughter and offer a handshake to John. After he had left, John swept Pocahontas into his arms, holding hr tightly. Finally, they were together, nothing keeping them apart. They had faced obstacles and overcame them all. After a moment, Pocahontas pulled back. "At last." she breathed. John nodded. "At last." he replied before he brought his lips to her own. Pocahontas sighed and placed her arms around his neck as he held her. There moment was interrupted by a frantic Thomas rushing into the room. "Pocahontas? John? Where are you guy-" he stopped dead when he saw them. Both met his gaze and where surprised to find joy instead of panic on his face. "Can I help you with something?" asked John, a teasing edge to his voice. Thomas broke into a huge smile. "Do you think you can stop making out in my living room long enough to come see my daughter?"

The couple gasped in surprise and followed their friend to the side room. Upon arriving, they found Nakoma and the doctor sitting at Linda's side, wiping the sweat from her brow. Thomas made his way over to his wife, looked at the small bundle in her arms, and softly kissed her. He then took the child from his wife and brought her over to where Pocahontas and John stood. he handed the babe to Pocahontas and she looked at John with love shining from her eyes. John knew what she saw. It was the same thing that he was seeing. Instead of Linda, it was Pocahontas that was exhausted from the process, yet estatic to be a mother. Instead of Thomas, John was the proud new father, unsure of what to do, yet still willing to give his life for the new addition. It was a beautiful sight and he could only hope for that day.

He glanced down to see his love cuddling the child close and it warmed his heart even more. Suddenly a question popped into his mind. "Thomas," he said, pulling his friend aside. "What was the big emergency?" Thomas placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, that." he said. "John, can believe that there was no emergency at all? Linda was just about to give birth and wanted me to be there." John raised his eyebrows. "So all of that panic was for nothing?" Thomas nodded. "I can't believe she would do that to me. she will get it later, but not now. Right now, I'm just enjoying my new daughter." John smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Good for you." The two friends then went back to their women. He glanced around to find Pocahontas kneeling beside Linda, where Thomas had been only a few moments before. He made his way over to join them.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" he heard Pocahontas ask. Linda smiled at her husband. "As a matter of fact, we have. We decided to call her Fiona. After my grandmother." Pocahontas tested the unusual name. "Fee-oh--na?" she said. At the amused looks on her friends faces, she smirked. "Well, I suppose I'll have a long time to get used to it." The four friends shared a mutual laughter before John decided that they should leave and give the new parents alone time with their daughter. After all good-byes were said and they doctor sent on his way, John decided to walk Pocahontas back to her village.

As the walked, hands clasped together, they simply enjoyed each other's company. Finally John broke the silence. "You know, I'm glad everything was alright with Linda." Pocahontas laughed. 'Yes, though it did cause for Thomas quite a scare." John nodded. "I'm sure he'll get over it. By the way, is everything really alright with your father?" Pocahontas stopped him. "Of course it is. He has given us his blessing, wherever the path of life may lead us." John smiled. "Good. In that case, I have a question to ask you." Pocahontas's heart fluttered. "Yes, my love?" John smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry, love." he said. "Not today. This is Thomas and Linda's day. But don't worry. We'll have our own soon enough." Pocahontas smiled as he winked and kissed her hand before they started walking again. She knew that he was right. They would have their day. They would have their rest of their lives. This was only the beginning, she knew. the begging of a wonderful path that would make all of their dreams come true.

.......00000000000.......

Hi everyone!

words cannot describe how excited I am to finally have completed one of my stories. It has been an amazing expirience that I will never forget. I must thank all of my reviews from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the ones who keep me inspired to write and I hoped that you have enjouyed the story.

I must also say a special thank you to SunRise19. Not only has she become a very good friend of mine throughout this process, but she has also helped me a great deal with this final chapter. So, SunRise19, thank you so much for your wonderful comments, ideas and reviews. your friendship means a lot to me

So, until next time, thank you all!!!

Lindsey


End file.
